What was Missing
by atrum divum
Summary: Bella lost her mother at very young age. She came to Forks as a last resort with her father, Charlie. After years of aimlessly wandering, wondering where she stands in life, she meets a young man. Will he give her a reason to live for herself?


All I remember about that day was the rain. It came down in torrents, soaking everything and anything that came in contact with it. My mother and I were coming home from dance lessons; oh, how I hated those lessons. The only reason for my cooperation towards it was to humor my mom.

The windshield wipers were on the maximum speed, slamming viciously and relentlessly into the sides of the glass. I watched as the streaks it left behind were quickly swooped away by another oncoming advance of its motion; almost like a prince in shining armor wiping away a tear off a damsel in distress' cheek. I chuckled silently to myself.

"What's so funny, Bella?" a soft voice replied. My mother's deep blue eyes creased with a hidden laugh as she looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh! Nothing.." My eyes quickly cast downward, as I tried to appear as if nothing was of interest.

"Are you sure? You've been acting odd ever since we left." Renee shook her head as if in disapproval. I watched as her short wisps of hair bounced off the smooth frames of her face. She was right, though. There was an unnerving aura surrounding the car. Of course, as an eight year old at that time, I didn't think much of it. Just that something didn't fit. So I put on the best façade I could manage and smiled brightly, missing teeth and all.

"Yes, Mom. I was just day dreaming." I said, rolling my eyes for an added effect. That seemed to please her as she refocused most of her attention to the road.

Now looking back, I recall beginning to think of why it was so cold outside. It was nearly summer here in Phoenix, Arizona, my home town, and it was simply miserable out. The rain, too, was awkward. Unlike the warm, summery rain that occurs during this time of the year, this rain was the opposite. It was the type of rain that chilled every vein in your body; it soaked your skin and seemingly froze your bones. I nodded to myself, this indeed was not normal.

Suddenly, the car jerked sideways. I looked up suddenly; the movement had snapped me out of my reverie. I searched frantically around me; my eyes soon caught my mother's in the mirror. They were panic stricken and her hands were fighting for control of the car. The jerky movements continued and I saw the car begin to slide across the road. Instead of my car being straight with the road, it was now perpendicular, with my mother facing towards the road we were once riding down.

"MOMMY!" I screeched as the car continued to skid across the drenched road. Then I saw it. Two lights were coming towards our car; it was approaching way to fast. My mother looked back at me suddenly; her eyes were tight and almost seemed like they were whispering something to me. She smiled softly, I didn't understand. The lights were suddenly blinding my childish eyes, and I screamed louder; as if the screams would stop the oncoming terror.

Then, all went black.

…..

I awoke to the sounds of a dull beeping. Steady, continuous beeps. I started counting them, wondering if they were like a clock's second hand ticking inside its frame. I vaguely remembered having a terrible nightmare and judging by the harsh light that was burning my eyelids, I must've overslept.

I tried to open my eyes; they were awfully heavy. It felt like I had been sleeping for a really long time. Slowly I opened them, and they began to adjust. In front of me, two golden eyes peered straight back at me. I gasped slightly and pushed my small body into the confines of the pillow.

"Whoa, easy there, Bella," A silken voice whispered, his eyes curious and inquisitive. How exactly did this man know my name?

Upon further inspection of this strange man, I realized that he was very unique looking. Other than his enchanting golden eyes, his skin shined like freshly, fallen snow. My eyes began to travel downward, following his beautifully structured jaw line and continued to marvel at the absolute perfection I was witnessing. His hair was a wonderful blonde, and it was slicked up and to the side. It slightly reminded me of Superman's hair, but thousands of times better. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth; so this was what a model was! But still, why was he in my room?

"It's alright, I won't bite." He chuckled softly as these words escaped his faultless lips, as if laughing at an inside joke. "I promise." Those two words sounded like the truest words I had ever heard spoken in my life. Slowly, I allowed my body to relax but I still watched this strange, yellow eyed man carefully. Why was he in my room?

"I'm a doctor," he started. I snorted; I wasn't sick. Was Renee being ridiculous again? He stared carefully at me after my action and continued, "And you're in a hospital."

For the first time since I had awoken, I looked around the room. Oh dear. This was not my room, I thought suddenly. I shot up and looked around for my mother. What was going on?!

"Mister, mister! You're not some crazy serial killer pretending to be a doctor, right?!" I spit out, stuttering on almost every other word. My hands were frantic and pointing everywhere. "Where's my mommy?! Why isn't she here? You're definitely lying!" my voice began to break and I felt the tears beginning to well up into my eyes. This was madness!

"Now hold on, Bella. Listen to me." His voice was so sincere and warm in comparison to own panicky tone; it forced me to take a double-take. I made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes and I soon found myself captivated.

"You've been.. asleep for a while." He began, his eyes penetrating my own "Almost two weeks now." His voice began to trail off, he sounded like he was trying to make things simple for me, like he looked down on me. I am not a child, I thought stubbornly.

"And.." His eyes finally disconnected from my own. "I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news." His voice tumbled down a few octaves, making the situation seem far graver than I had originally thought.

"You were in a car accident. Luckily you escaped the mishap with a few scrapes and a banged up head but..." Wait.. Wasn't that my dream? The doctor shook his head; he looked like the policemen on TV when they didn't know what to do.

"Your mother.. died that night."

…

I don't exactly recall the rest of what happened those following weeks. I assume that I was caught up in a spiral of grief and anger, that I had no idea what to do with myself. I vaguely remember standing in front of my mother's casket, watching it lower itself, inch by inch, down into the deep, dark hole. I remember all of these random people, hugging and kissing me, telling me they were there for me if necessary. But most of all, out of everything else swarming and speeding past me, I remember Charlie, my father. His eyes were puffy and red, the kind from excessive crying. My mother and father separated after I was born, I never realized until I was older that he never got over her. His grief stricken face, to this day, haunts my memories. He just stood there exactly as I, as the people and events flew past him. He wanted to be alone, I wanted to be alone. We stood on common ground.

At that point and time, I had no idea what was going to happen. Charlie was bringing me to a place named after silverware. He said it rained a lot and the sun really didn't shine often, but in time, he believed I'd grow to love it, just as he had. I really wasn't looking forward to it, but what other option did I have?

…

Weeks turned into months, months turned into years. I slowly grew up and put my mother's death behind me. At this current time, I'm entering my sophomore year of high school. I've learned over the course of the years that Charlie's statement about me learning to love Forks was not true or false. Its not that I dislike it by any means, I just feel like something is, well, _missing._

"Yo, Bella!" A husky voice snapped me out of my deep thought, and I searched for the owner of the voice. My chocolate eyes soon met ones of a deep brown. My lips instinctively curled as I recognized who it was.

"Hey, Jake. How are you?" He looked down at me, smirking confidently. I looked up at him and continued to smile warmly. Jacob Black was a tall, lanky, native american boy who appeared to beginning to be growing into his body. Jake, as I affectionately call him, was one of my first friends when I arrived in Forks. His heart is made of 100 percent, genuine gold. He truly is my best friend, even if it seems like we're much more than that.

"Hungry," He replied, slightly rubbing his stomach. His face twisted into a pout and looked at me expectantly, "You didn't happen to bring any extra leftovers again, did'ya?"

I shook my head at him "Didn't you have lunch last period?" I retorted.

"Well..I mean, it was only two burgers and I'm not used to this sloppy food.." His eyes lowered and he tried mimicking a poor, lonely puppy. He's absolutely ridiculous, I thought. What's worse is that I did bring extra food, _for him._

I forked over the cold lasagna, my specialty, and pointed to the microwave across from my study hall desk. I could've sworn I saw him drooling as he sprinted towards the counter.

"Bella, you'll never believe this!" A high pitched voice shouted over my shoulder. I turned around to see Jessica Stanley. Jessica was, well.. She was Jess; a complete, utter gossip queen. Whenever something was up, you'll hear her gabbing about it to anybody and everybody. While Jessica has never done anything to harm me directly, that I know about, I still have an aching feeling that she holds something against me. Hm.

"What's up?" I replied casually, looking back down at one of my favorite novels, Pride and Prejudice. I had just gotten to the part where Elizabeth received Darcy's lett-

"There are these five gorgeous, and I mean GORGEOUS, siblings that are new to Fork's High school. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you how absolutely _stunning_ they are," She continued to ramble on.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! You don't believe me?" She snapped; her blue eyes full with fury and disbelief. I snickered inwardly.

"No, it's not that, Jess. It's just that our judgment in the opposite sex contrasts quite often."

"Oh, that's right. You only have eyes for Jake." She jabbed behind her shoulder towards the microwave while giggling slightly. I felt my face turn a violent red.

"Jess, don't you get me started. You know me and Jake are just friends," I said slowly, accentuating every syllable.

"Yeah, of course, mhm," She drifted off, "but seriously, they're perfect, like super models. Even you will appreciate it." And with that Jessica slipped out of the classroom, looking for another victim to 'entertain' with her gossip.

"Super models, eh?" Jake questioned as he sat down with a steaming pile of food. For the second time in less than a minute, I felt my face flush.

"Pfft, you know Jessica has a poor eye for guys," I snorted, brushing off the statement. I hope he didn't hear the conversation before that, I thought.

"Still, even I'm curious." He continued with a mouth full of lasagna.

"Oh-ho! You thinking of hitting on one of those super model girls?" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Bella!" He dropped his fork and put his hands to his face "… you know there's only one girl for me." He nearly inaudibly whispered.

"What?" I innocently probed.

"I said I doubt that they'll go for a guy like me," Jake looked at me seriously. He then got up, his long locks tossing over his shoulder to his back, and threw out his empty plate. "I gotta go; I'm twenty minutes late for Math." He winked at me and jolted out of the room.

I began to gather my books; figuring that I could run to my locker quickly and perhaps I could get a head start on my own math. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what Jake meant. I'd rather be completely oblivious to his comment, but the way he said it seemed so sad, almost heart broken. I shrugged it off quickly, not wanting to get involved in some head game of my own, and walked out of the room.

I began walking down the stairs, listening to the gentle rumble of voices from the cafeteria next door. As I passed the door, I saw a glimpse of four pale skinned figures. All different sizes, two male, two female. Were those the people who Jessica was talking about, I pondered. All of their skin was quite pallid; two of them had beautiful shades of golden waves while the other two had dark tresses. As I continued to pass the door's window, I could not get an angle to see their faces. I figured I'd see them soon enough, and began to walk quicker around the corner. Before I could do anything, I walked into something cold and hard. I felt my feet sweep out from underneath me and I fell backwards, hard onto my hands.

"Ouch," I mumbled, slightly rotating the wrists I just used to absorb the shock of my landing. Slowly, I looked forward, looking for the stupid wall I obviously just ran into. Instead of the blue hued vertical segment I had assumed to hit, I saw a pair of legs. My eyes traveled upwards, noticing the upscale style of clothing this person was wearing. Hesitantly, my mocha orbs followed the buttons on the person's clothing to the nearly glowing, white neck that was left exposed by the treacherous collar. I felt my heart beat quicken, my mouth suddenly felt dry. What was this feeling? I then traveled further, glancing at his vibrant, wind-blown hair which whispered a color of bronze. I lowered my gaze ever so slightly, almost tentatively. I let out an audible gasp. A set of liquid gold iris stared straight back into me, seemingly burning straight through me. I felt my heart stop, stutter then completely go off the track. The boy slight smiled at me, his eyes smoldering into my own, completely and utterly captivating me. My mouth was left slightly ajar as I continued to gape at the god in front of me; who is he?

"Are you alright?" A deep, harmonious voice called out to me.

That's when I knew I had finally found what was missing in Forks.


End file.
